


The truth untold

by chasinglilies (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chasinglilies
Summary: "Loki had often believed that if one was not willing to die for a cause, then it probably wasn’t worth fighting for."Loki's willing to die for what he believes, Thor isn't too keen.





	The truth untold

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if these are OOC - I don't write Thor / Loki ever. 
> 
> Pure brotherly love also.

It wasn’t as if Loki had never been willing to die for a cause.   
In fact, Loki had often believed that if one was not willing to die for a cause, then it probably wasn’t worth fighting for.   
Unfortunately for Loki many of his fights seemed to be life or death anyway, with death usually chasing after him; but being the god of mischief there wasn’t many fights or situations he couldn’t slip out of. And he was, to a point, very proud of his escaping. 

There was one person who wasn’t as keen as his escaping tricks, or putting himself up as bait constantly; and that was his brother.   
Thor knew that both of them had been reckless, that they had both thrown themselves into the line of danger without a second thought for themselves; regardless of what side it may be for.   
But Thor thought that Loki was over doing it. 

Thor wasn’t sure how many days or weeks had past since Asgard moved from physical planet to a crowded ship of frightened people, but he did know in that time space that his brother had grown reckless.   
Each venture to a new planet, for food, or fuel, resulted in more injuries to what Loki called ‘the supply squad.’   
It wasn’t always Loki’s fault however, but his brother was more and more reckless in situations he ought to know better in often offering himself up as bait and insisting that the others get what they needed and leave.   
And today was no other.   
Loki, once again, had been injured with burns on an outing for supplies and was now resting - or as he called it confined in his room. 

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Thor said folding his arms, he knew Loki was listening yet refusing to catch his eye.   
“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Loki replied cooly.   
“You know exactly what I mean brother. Your reckless behaviour to go out and put yourself as the target constantly, I thought you liked to sneak, stay in the shadows and -“   
“What good has staying in the shadows done for us?” Loki asked cutting Thor off. “It’s what got us in this mess in the first place. Isn’t it easier to just take what we need and leave as fast as possible instead of spending time sneaking through back doors?”   
“Not if your heads the one on the line.” Thor said watching Loki closely.   
“You are over exaggerating.” Loki said with a wave of his hand. “I am quite capable of looking after myself, I am not as delicate as you seem to believe.”   
“You know that’s a lie.” Thor shot at him, and Loki had to stop himself from nodding.   
Of course he knew it was a lie; Loki knew when people were lying to him and Thor had never once lied about where Loki stood with him. It was just easier for Loki to lie back to him, the cost of war being all too high.   
“There’s something you know, something important that you aren’t telling any of us.” Thor said slowly, choosing each word carefully. “Brother, you once asked me to trust you now I ask the same of you.”

Loki chewed his lip slightly casting his eyes on Thor for a second.   
Loki had always known his life was on a knife edge even if so many others didn’t - it wasn’t Odin he had feared, or even Thor, or the ‘Avengers’ it was another more powerful than any of them could imagine.   
He’d only met him a handful of times, each time Loki vowed to never run into him again yet each time his vow broke around him like glass.   
Loki knew what his enemy for want of a better word was after, and he was determined to keep Thor and the people of Asgard out of it. 

“I assure you brother it’s nothing.” Loki said waving his hand, “I just simply wish to do my best for the people of Asgard. That is all.”   
“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Thor said, Loki winced.   
“Naturally you wouldn’t.” He shuck his head slightly, “brother there are things that are better left unspoken, or leaving till the right moment to come to light. I assure you I will speak with you about it once I know we are safe.”   
Loki thought his sentence was final, thought that Thor would agree and leave it - but once more Loki was wrong and Thor carried on.   
“And what if that’s too late Loki?” He said moving over to where Loki sat, “when will you tell me? When you are dying on the battlefield? Don’t expect me to wait that long. Do not. Why are you keeping this from me? For once, just once, tell me so that we may save our people and that I, your brother, can help you.”   
“Perhaps I don’t want to tell you because that means voicing it out loud.” Loki snapped his stare burning holes in the floor now.   
“Brother whatever it is… It cannot be as bad as you truly imagine it to be. Is this why you keep risking your life? You hope to be killed before it happens?” Thor frowned now trying to imagine what on earth would cause Loki the want, no, need to die.   
“There’s something in this universe more powerful, more terrifying than you could ever imagine.” Loki said barely above a whisper. “We are mere ants to him, ants he will not hesitate to crush should we stand in his way. I stood by him myself once not out of choice, out of pure torture and will to just escape. But now? But now who do you think will be on his hit list once he finds out not only that I lived, but that I betrayed him? Hm? Do you truly think we’ll shake hands and go our separate ways?”   
Thor blinked trying to process what Loki had just told him, never mentioning a name Thor had to admit his mind was drawing up a blank.   
“Brother whatever, whoever this person is we can stop them. We may have fought on opposite sides over the years but you are still my brother, and I do forgive you for what you did so that now the time is right we may stand together again and fight as brothers.” 

Loki looked at him, Thor’s loyalty was something Loki would never understand. His willingness to forgive, how he clutched onto hope and light where Loki held little of either in his heart. His brother was willing to put the past behind them in order to stop whatever it was threatened them.   
“Brother I-“   
“There’s a ship coming up just a head of us.” The door had opened behind them revealing Valkyrie, a grim expression on her face. “We can’t identify it, never seen it before.”   
As the trio made their way toward the captains deck, Thor place a hand on Loki’s back in reassurance shooting him a slight smile.   
“Everything’s going to be just fine.” 

 

… 

 

“I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was me attempting something new and different and pure self indulgent.   
> I apologise again if it's OOC, if its bad writing it's just me trying something new out while I was watching some drama's.   
> Any constructive criticism is much appreciated, but I truly doubt i'll EVER write Marvel again! :')


End file.
